


【赫海】  这个他  08

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [8]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  08

8.  
“Hi”  
李赫宰拿着手机手指向下滑动，直往上翻到自己的话语卡在界面的顶端，还是依旧动作不停向下拖拽，看屏幕上的对话条块像动画一样来回闪动。他此刻没有表情也揣测不到对面的表情。阳台上能看到西空的上弦月，凑着四周被风气吹开的烟云散雾。李赫宰另一手举起烟头望了望，明天大概是个好天气。  
终于把手机揣进兜里，刚洗的头发未干，纤维乖戾地粘连在一起，水珠趁他不注意从发层爬到尾端，最后滴滴落在T恤上聚成水渍。他走回水房里，把泡好的衣服拎出来搓洗。手浸在泡沫里蓦地自己笑起来，像肥皂不小心落进了水里，轻微的声音。  
晚上终场哨声响起的时候，球员跟观众们混作一团又作鸟兽四散，啦啦队因为他最后的精彩进球而激动不已，跑到李赫宰面前表达崇敬，把运动功能饮料递来一瓶又一瓶，他还是笑着说谢谢，手却没伸出去接。只是眼神费力地穿过人群间的缝隙，往好友那边找去，李东海正跟她坐在一起。  
女孩于是用肘部碰碰东海，便起立来向赫宰挥手。李东海双眼无神地远眺着发呆，聚光回来就见那头的李赫宰正朝这边点头，不知是向她还是自己，然后是女声的匆忙道别，咱们电话联系。  
他在恍惚里能感觉到李赫宰的目光还定格在这个方向，而有没有追随她离去，他不愿去探寻。是不是太久没运动现在胸口有点胀痛，他转身埋下头把手缩进衣兜里，伴着冷风往寝室走去，未想参与球场里最后的热闹。李东海直走进淋浴间的时候还在思考，对这女人的言行该作何反应，尤其是如果她真的跟李赫宰搞到了一起。头一次觉察出自己的人际关系之肤浅复杂，当下就确定洗完澡要把这女人的社交账号拉黑一会才算解气。  
临考去图书馆和自习室抱佛脚的人多了起来，寝室里只剩下李东海一人耽于思绪。他气恼地啃起饼干，刷开手机屏保准备实行处决，看到她半小时前发来的信息：一串号码，解释着也是社交账号，最后一条上是这样的字：  
“请你快点联系，不然人家以为是我喜欢他”。  
言下之意是已经告知对方是为他索要号码，要求他予以佐证。后来李赫宰知道她这套说辞，为自己拥有这等优秀的僚机而感到相当骄傲——站在李东海的角度: 联系好像在承认喜欢，不联系就是拱手相送。如果不去联系他，赫宰就会认为那不过是女孩来要电话的借口、而明了她的心意，也许两人真就因此彼此产生兴趣，这大概是东海最不能承受的结局。对李东海这种思绪万千来回求索的人来说，这就是在逼他主动致意。  
他手里的饼干被用力捏得稀碎，明白到可以明白的程度后，眼鼻皱作一团肩膀微抖着哼唧，是自己咬了自己尾巴的老虎，气恼又不能惩罚，干咆哮怒吼而已。他讨厌别人帮自己决定，又不知当下还能如何。  
李赫宰这边正跟告别了东海的女孩吃饭，席间听她在谈论工作的间隙穿插对李东海的欣赏，心里很明白她这是在干嘛——想让自己也妒忌冲动起来，直像过去一样直白地去争取去挑逗去勾引，直到重新可以体会到爱欲。李赫宰因此感到温热，她还是这样希望自己好起来。而他们之间是友情却早就超越了爱情：无须华丽的言语来相互表达，彼此欣赏且不曾妒忌，更不需再用陪伴的多寡来衡量感情。他不去打包票，但是不出意外的话，少年们老去，她也还会是，Ever Lasting Friend.  
跟女孩一起抽完一支烟作为道别，赫宰戴上耳机蹬着滑板往宿舍楼方向去。路上逐渐有稀疏的枯叶垂落，嘴鼻里还辛辣微苦，耳朵里音乐悠扬，感到自己有些沉湎。天冷了没有阳光的话就只剩下萧索，不知道人是不是也是需要一抹光焰来焕发生机。李赫宰吸吸鼻子蹬停滑板，举起手机要更换播放的音乐，看到锁屏上闪烁出请求添加好友的申请，脑中跃出动漫里的画面，表示冲击时的一束白光闪过，不会是那小子吧。  
“今天我朋友帮我要的你的电话”，好友验证上字符显现，李赫宰全身血液即时活跃起来，眉毛抬起眼嘴俱笑开。像是听到了童言戏语，心尖被挠动又无处打滚。  
果然可爱啊。  
他旋即按下同意，便顺手点开对方的头像，图片缓冲的时候心口又刺闹起来。一头湖蓝眼睛的白老虎，稀有漂亮又干净，像他一样。  
他并不知道这番动作那头的李东海，是伴着头皮尚且冰凉的湿意，在查阅并调整了他本人的所有社交发文和状态介绍的言辞和情绪之后，颤抖着手跟心，编写了验证说明。过于焦躁到已经懒于去处理，用本来也无可失去来宽慰自己，别开脸去点击了发送。完毕后即如惊弓之鸟腾起，立马把手机抛扔到床上去，仿佛真是块烫手的山芋。  
李东海今晚才暗自总结复习过的社交技巧此刻已尽数忘记。  
床上的手机此刻又坚强地震动起来，由李赫宰发送了两人之间的第一句对话，最简单的英文开场白。按下回车的时候他正好走到寝室里，放下滑板、背包未取、腿勾板凳来径自坐下，饶有趣味地开始翻看这老虎的资料信息。  
李东海这儿却难得地体会了什么叫硬着头皮，盯着李赫宰发过来的两个字母眼睛发直，不时又抬头来看书桌上码得整齐的署名赫宰的课本，从这学期直排到毕业的专业课程。现在是在跟这个人说话啊，这就是李赫宰本人了。  
“学长好”他发送。  
李赫宰捧着手机埋下头哈哈笑起来，招来室友侧视。  
“学长您的书我已经抄完笔记了”李东海想到他这联系方式的来源，只客气着刻板而疏远，因为认定彼此了无关系。  
“这学期的那本”  
“学长您什么时候方便 我把他还给你？”  
他盘算了一圈如何措辞，对方会因此留下的印象，语气是否显得愚蠢，将引发的对方反应，结果仍旧保持不知所措。最后只好运用赶紧说完算完的精神，手指飞快起来，编辑完毕就立马发送，好像跟刚才在乎得忐忑的自己不是同一个李东海。拘谨得像艺人见面会上初见偶像的粉丝，想谈话但是话题和语言双重干涸，一味地心荡神迷陷于蒙昧慌张里。  
俯下身眼盯荧屏、双手握着手机前后摇晃，欣然好奇起对方会答复约见的时间地点，  
“那些都不用还了”发端一滴水珠滑进脖子里，体感同屏幕上的字一样冰冷，远没有说话人手写的文字略有温意。这代表着他给自己送了个学术大礼，也许东海应该感到高兴。  
话题即将枯竭在这里，他知道自己开不了别的头来继续——如过去那种以床笫交欢为目的的引诱或仅是停留于相识的客套——他们跟那些不同，但并不确定异处在哪里，只是好像因此不知如何动作，来表达莫须有的在意。东海感到自己在空气里干呛水，但是不再有那双手来轻拍自己。只剩窗外夜空里的风声渐明，隔着玻璃怒啸不息。嗯，结束了。微妙的怦然却还在微妙地持续，是有什么被抖落进谷渊里，徒留淡淡的气息。有期待才会失落吧，他看了一眼窗子里自己蓝色的虚像，不甚明晰。其实是想见到他的，想单独见到他，想拥有一个相见的理由来近距离地观察他，想听到他跟自己说话，想像上课时候那样两相对视；想知道他对自己会是什么态度，想知道他到底有没有认出自己，想知道他区别对待的原因。  
但是手机只是最后震动了一下，“明天好好考试吧”。  
李东海落下手臂，扫开渐凉的空气。他当然想不通自己这笨拙的表现，更不提期间曲折回环的变化心绪。跟他做基础对话仿佛都需要勉励，全然不似往日游刃有余。发挥失常所以后悔疑虑又愤懑不平，翻读起成筐的未读信息，字浮眼前却无心回应，随手又上滑看起同旁人的聊天记录，验证过去自己是何等从容淡定、谈辞如云。  
李赫宰在室内的节能灯下尝试理解了一下对方联系的目的，灯光喷薄出他的影子贴在墙上，他跟空气对视，一起听风声取笑自己。嘴角勾起个僵硬的笑容然后恢复了冷峻，卸下一直在背上的书包，慢悠悠地取出衣服泡在水里，才脱下衣服光裸着上身走进了浴室，腹肌绷紧，人鱼线分明。  
等他携带热气地回到桌边、抬起浸泡着的衣服要拿出去洗，迎接他的除了自己遇寒的喷嚏还有屏保上那小孩执意为对话收尾的信息。  
“谢谢你”。  
不客气。


End file.
